


Distracting

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Sadface, Season 1, based on artwork, there's no fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: Based on a desperately cute work by Nnarinn on tumblr! (http://bloodandantlers.tumblr.com/post/158025816190/desperatelyseekingcannibals-nnarinn-looks-like) I promised I would write a short fic and here it is.





	

“And when I close my eyes I feel like, there’s someone else stood behind my eye lids, just waiting for a moment, a second, of weakness and they’ll break through. Become me. And I’ll see the world through their eyes.”

Dr Lecter let the air breathe for a moment, Will’s eyes darted to the top rim of his tortoise shell spectacles. “What is it you dislike about the world through their eyes?”

The Agent’s eyes remained where they were, distant, pensive. “The Chesapeake Ripper sees other people as pigs, not worth his company, his time, the air around them. I don’t want to see the world like that.”

Lecter’s eyes followed Will’s attempting to catch the line of sight and failing. “Do those glasses allow you to ‘see’ anything?” He said through half a smile.

Will instinctively pushed them up his nose, misdirection from the true purpose of his prop.

His doctor stood, managed to stride across the room in a way that wasn’t demanding of Will, that didn’t apply pressure to his already stressed system. He dipped low, crouching before Will and maintaining perfect balance as two steady hands reached up; plucking the glasses from his ears as you would a soft fruit.

He flipped the delicate frame and placed it upon his own nose, just above an old and deep laceration. The contrast between the curve of the plastic and the doctor’s sharp features made Will falter.

Lecter’s honey brown eyes flicked back up and through the lenses. “Your glasses don’t have a prescription.” His half smile became wry.

Will mirrored, his jaw twitched, tempted to concoct a lie before he suppressed. “I’ve told you before, eyes are distracting.” He paused. “Too rude?” His eyes drifted down before falling on Lecter’s, something clicked, like two magnets connecting and suddenly he couldn’t be drawn away.

“Not at all, I like it very much.” 

"You like that I don't want to look at you?" He breathed.

"I think it's an inventive solution to your unique problem, they're aesthetically pleasing and surprisingly comfortable." He removed them with deft fingers on one hand, folded the arms and set them delicately down on the small side table. "I want you to be comfortable Will, but my brand of psychiatry isn't un-challenging."

"I knew what I was getting myself in for when I walked through your door."

Lecter smiled and stood. "Did you?"


End file.
